Lo correcto
by Briel Black
Summary: Sin embargo está bien, porque eso es lo correcto, porque ellos creen que eso es lo correcto.


**Disclaimer: **Draco y Harry son de ellos, pero los hizo . La idea de acá es mía, si tienen OoC es mi culpa.

**Lo correcto.**

No es que le duela. En realidad no le duele, tampoco le indigna, mucho menos le molesta. Y qué decir de la sola idea de mencionar que siente un escaso atisbo de celos. ¡Qué va! Él nunca podría sentir algo como eso. Estadísticamente imposible y por demás improbable. Pero no sabe cómo llamarlo; sospecha que es su orgullo que le está jugando bromas pesadas (muy pesadas), pero nunca había sido ése un impedimento para él. Siente burbujas en la boca del estómago y algo que se retuerce por debajo de eso. "Seguramente", pensó, "así se debe sentir un dragón antes de expulsar una fumarola de fuego". Por muy incoherente que sonara o por muy gracioso que fuese el juego de palabras.

No sabe por qué sólo está mirando todo lo que sucede a su alrededor, escondido bajo una cada de invisibilidad que no es suya. No tiene idea de cuál fue la extraña fuerza que lo obligó a ir. Perfectamente conoce que su papel nunca distó de lo que es en este momento, pero aún hay una parte dentro de él que no puede aceptar eso, que se siente indignada y afligida por todo lo que conlleva. Es como si fuera un intruso y eso no es precisamente algo que le agrade.

Es perfectamente consciente de que nadie se pregunta dónde está porque no fue invitado al evento, sabe que fuera de ése jardín tampoco se preguntan por su paradero porque siempre ha sido escurridizo y solitario. Aun así no puede evitar que sus pensamientos se escapen por un instante de su absoluto control y divaguen en lo que pasara por la revuelta cabeza del idiota al que no le ha podido quitar los ojos de encima por más que se recrimine y amenace a sí mismo. Sabe que no piensa nada muy coherente porque siempre ha sido de esa manera.

_Están haciendo lo correcto. _

Potter con su túnica negra de gala, con ese porte altivo y mirada verde llena de humildad, acompañando con cortesía a su ahora esposa, con una sonrisa radiante en sus facciones, una sonrisa que sabe que es falsa, porque ha visto muchas veces las sonrisas del joven y no se asemejan de ninguna manera a esa. Cortesía, quizá es lo que demuestra. Pero para él no debería ser de relevancia.

_Hacen lo correcto. _

Él, preparando su boda para el año siguiente con una mujer que no ama y nunca podrá amar, pero lo está haciendo y sabe que es lo correcto. Que le dará a sus padres nietos que tendrá con Astoria y los hará más felices incluso de lo que él podría ser, que tendrá un heredero para la fortuna Malfoy, porque así fue escrito con tinta invisible en su destino.

Casi nunca sonríe. Sabe que el día de su boda, cuando los papeles estén invertidos y sepa que Harry le está observando no va a sonreír, pero se mostrará imponente y eso es decir más de lo que Astoria espera de él. Quizá después de que todo eso suceda, se arregle. Quizá ahora debería preocuparse por eso que se sigue formando en su interior y que aún no sabe cómo nombrar. Pero no quiere.

Sólo le mira. Sólo se dedica a mirar a Harry fijamente esperando que él se percate de su presencia, porque a pesar de que él mismo dijo que eso era "muy estúpido y muy lleno de Weasleys como para poner un pie allí" está y Harry lo sabe, porque el muy bastardo siempre lo sabe todo. Y Draco siente ganas de arrojarse a su yugular y morderlo como nunca lo ha hecho porque le miró y le sonrió de esa manera que siempre lo hace, con esa sonrisa a la que no puede resistirse y sus mejillas se colorean.

_¿Y ahora qué? _

Recuerda cómo empezó todo, como siempre fue un secreto, tal como lo es ahora. En Hogwarts nadie lo sabía, apenas y él era conocedor de lo que sucedía entre ambos, porque nunca estuvo del todo claro, o al menos no para él, que planeaba sus días y las situaciones a las que se enfrentaría con una precisión enfermiza, como la mayoría de las personas lo llamaban (Harry decía que era una obsesión tierna, aunque siempre obtuviera un bufido).

Fue un encuentro en el baño de prefecto a las once de la noche, en su octavo año. Ofensas, palabras malsonantes, miradas que se retan sin necesidad de decir una sola palabra, un puñetazo, otro puñetazo en respuesta al anterior, y al final terminaron en el suelo rodando, buscando el dominio de la batalla y sólo interesados en propinar más golpes en el rostro opuesto. Draco sólo recuerda que Potter le mordió tan fuerte en la mejilla que su reacción fue el grito más indigno que ha escapado de sus labios y luego, aún desconoce cómo, permitió que su lengua abandonara su boca y tocara el labio de Potter que estaba a su alcance y parecía sólo empeñado en hacerle sangrar la piel de la cara.

Cuando Harry lo soltó y lo miró, de esa maldita manera que sólo reflejaba duda y una inocencia que no poseía, fue que Draco notó lo que acababa de hacer y su respiración no cesó, sino que aumentó su ritmo casi de manera inhumana. Y de pronto volvieron a girar en el suelo, esta vez debatiéndose el control de un beso fiero que ninguno tenía verdadera idea de cómo había surgido.

Y eso le devolvía a ese momento de cuatro años después, cuando aún no podía definir lo que sentía cuando el imbécil-que-vivió le sonreía de esa manera que no le había visto emplear con nadie más. Nunca sería algo del dominio público. Cada quién debía formar su vida lejos del otro, como lo habían discutido ya muchas veces. Pero era tan inevitable sentirse tan cerca después de haberse poseído cada noche desde aquél encuentro en el baño de prefectos que parecía enfermizo.

Por eso nadie debía verlo ahí, porque nadie debía saber qué tan profundo estaba él involucrado en la vida de Harry Potter, así como era imprescindible que alguien notase cuán importante era el mentado héroe en su propia vida porque eso no era lo correcto, no ante los ojos de todas las personas, de aquellos que Harry llamaba familia, de todo el mundo mágico y de la propia familia de Draco.

Era un secreto que debía seguirse guardando; que sólo conocerían ellos y las cuatro paredes de su habitación en el pequeño departamento que compraron hacía unos meses, que los veía entregarse a sus carnales deseos y que atestiguaba las miradas de dulzura que ambos se dirigían después. Porque todos ahí afuera, en el mundo mágico, esperaban que el héroe siguiera el estereotipo, que tuviera muchos hijos y se casara con una mujer que posiblemente no le mereciera y no era para nada fácil ir en contra de ello, así que optaron por esta solución.

Por eso Draco está condenado a ver cómo el hombre que ama (aunque no lo admita) desposa a una mujer que éste tampoco ama, a esa a la que él siempre le tuvo particular desprecio. Y por eso Harry atravesará lo mismo cuando sea él quién esté bajo la capa de invisibilidad presenciando una boda a la que no fue invitado, sabiendo que, ante el mundo, él no puede tener el lugar de Astoria.

Sin embargo está bien, porque eso es lo correcto, porque ellos creen que eso es lo correcto.

Draco camina hacia la salida, no sin antes rozar con la yema de sus dedos ocultos bajo la capa, la espalda de su amante, mientras le siente estremecerse por su tacto y se va a sabiendas de que le verá la noche siguiente, en el lugar de siempre, con la misma sonrisa. Y olvidará todo sentimiento poco conocido que le atravesara durante esos instantes porque sólo Harry importa, porque esas noches son sólo suyas. Y lo serán por siempre.


End file.
